Doraemon: Nobita and The Great Saga
by YellowSpark
Summary: Future's changing. The past is altered and it's connected another world. Doraemon and friends must go to the world to save their beloved ones. This is an adventure like none other.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in Doraemon and its series.

Chapter 1: Before the holidays

My first fanfic after a hiatus. Didn't have a good enough and satisfying inspiration and one fine day, it kicked in. I know I shouldn't wait for inspiration but… oh well (:

Version 1.1: 24/2/2010

---

Skipping merrily from his school was a boy by the name of Nobita Nobi. Wearing his typical yellow polo shirt and short blue pants with a black bag hanging on his shoulder, he was humming the Doraemon theme song.

It was summer holiday, one month plus of holidays and that very thought excited him. As usual, his eyes caught sight of his crush: Shizuka Minamoto, a sweet, demure girl with a kind soul. Who wouldn't fall for her with her beautiful exterior and an even more beautiful heart?

"Shizu-" as the 15 year old boy called out to her, Uncle Kaminari who was walking past him along the alley suddenly vanished. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining things.

"Hey Nobita!" called out a fat boy, almost the twice the size of Nobita. He was always seen with his yellow shirt with zigzag pattern and trousers.

"Gi-Gi-Giant!" Nobita responded, recovering from his shock.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." said Suneo. The shortest among the group, with his pointy hair and mouth that made him look like a fox. Wealthy but spoilt.

"Err.. Yea… no…" Nobita hung his head down. As they walked together, they caught up with a sweet Shizuka and started discussing on their vacation trip.

"Hey, we've been to many places and had many adventures. I suppose we'll have to crack our head again, huh?" Giant initiated the discussion.

"Mm hmm. I was thinking of going to the ocean. Instead of enjoying our days there, we ran to that crazy guy who wanted to destroy the world," Suneo reminisced of the moments they had a fierce underwater battle.

"No joke. We almost failed mankind."

"Not until Buggy saved the day," said Shizuka, recalling the courageous car which sacrificed itself.

"So, what about the mountain? We can climb Mount Everest," suggested Suneo. "Or if it's too much for us, there are always other mountains for us to conquer. Mount Fuji, Mount Kinabalu."

"Ah. That'll be fun," exclaimed Shizuka excitedly.

"Hehe. Too bad SOMEONE might not be able to make it to the top," Giant snickered, Suneo followed suit. The sarcasm was directed at Nobita, but he was not attentive of the conversation, thinking of the earlier incident.

"Hey, Nobita," Shizka called out to him, snapping him out of his own world. "You don't look good. What's the matter?" Shizuka expressed her concern.

"Actually…I..." Nobita halted. "I saw Uncle Kaminari disappearing right in front of my eyes."

"EH?!" the other three cried in unison. "Nobita…" Suneo stared at Nobita's eyes. "Are you sure you're not sick?" he reached his right hand to feel Nobita's forehead while his left felt his own.

"Hahahaha. Are you sure you're not dreaming?" sneered Giant. "Has the excitement got to your head?"

"I… I don't know."

"Nobita…"

"Anyway, "said Giant as the foursome reached the junction that extended to their respective homes. "We'll meet up at Nobita's place later to plan our holiday."

"Okay," agreed Suneo.

"Mm." nodded Nobita, with his hands holding his schoolbag straps.

"See you guys later then," Shizuka headed off to her house, followed by the three young boys.

"I'm home!" Nobita announced as he took off his shoes.

"Oh, you're home? Snacks will be in a minute," greeted Nobita's mother, Mrs. Nobisuke. She smiled at him with her usual pink dress.

"Yes, mom," answered Nobita, cheering up from the weird incident. In high spirits, again, he merrily hummed the Doraemon theme.

"Doraemon!" he opened the sliding paper door one side. "Huh? He's not here." Nobita put his bag on his study desk. He opened another door that led him to Doraemon's sleeping place but the blue robot cat was not there.

After shutting the door, he looked outside the window, seeing birds on the cable wire as they chirped melodiously. He thought of exciting plans to spend his holidays with his friends especially the girl of his dream: Shizuka.

Unfortunately, the thought of assignments and homework made him dispirited. He heaved a sigh and that was when the drawer of his desk opened.

Doraemon, the robot from the 22nd century came out bursting. "Trouble!"

"Huh?" wondered Nobita. "What's up?"

"Nobita! The time criminals are making mess again."

"Won't the Space Police arrest them?"

"It's not as simple as you think it is," Doraemon talked, as he calmed down. "I-"

"Ahhh!" A loud scream was heard followed by the noise of a tray dropping. The duo rushed down the stairs as the door opened, as Giant and Suneo sprinted into Nobita's house.

There Shizuka was, with her fist clenched being brought up near her mouth. Her face looked as pale as if she saw a ghost. In front of her lied a tray dropped, dorayakis were left on the ground and the green tea was pouring out of the dropped cup.

"Nobita's mom. She va-va-vanished."

"What?!" Nobita cried.

"What do you mean by that Shizuka-chan?" asked Suneo. "Is it another of your gadget, Doraemon?"

"No. I can't believe things got this bad."

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned the big size boy.

"It's finally happening…"

"What do you mean, Doraemon? Stop it with the suspense, just get straight to the point!" blurted Giant, being the most impatient and explosive of the group.

"Nemesis has finally begun their move."

"Nemesis?" Nobita asked.

"There's no much time. I have to stop them."

"Wait, I'm following too!" Nobita caught up with Doraemon. Giant and Shizuka looked at each other before resolving into lending a hand in this matter. "We're following too!" Suneo who did not want to be left behind ran after them on the stairs.

"Gi-Giant. Are you serious?!" Suneo stammered.

"Of course! I'm not going to let them do however they like. It's OUR future." Giant replied, with a determined face to put his life on the frontier.

"We've fought against parasites, bandits, rebelling robots and space invader," added Shizuka. "And we're still in one piece. That's why I believe we can pull through again." The demure girl showed her other side.

"I…I suppose you guys are right."

"Alright!" Doraemon said. "You guys ready?" They did not utter a single word. However, their determination was clearly portrayed as they nodded their head.

"Lets go!" with that, they jumped onto the time machine while Nobita's time was erased leaving nothingness.

All five of them jumped into the time machine and departed. "Machine, in which age is Nemesis located?" Doraemon asked. The rest was looking at the machine for an answer.

"They are not in any of the time available."

"What?! How can this be?" Nobita cried. "They got to be somewhere."

"Maybe a trillion years ago?" Suneo suggested. "Or maybe a trillion trillion years?"

"Or they may be concealing their presence in the past?" Shizuka suggested also. All they could give was hypotheses and nothing can actually prove their theories. Doraemon sat there and he tried thinking of the possibilities.

"I know!" shouted Doraemon.

"What is it?" the group asked in unison.

"It's simply because they are hiding in another world."

"How's that possible?" Giant asked.

"Remember how we ended up in Robot World? We entered the vortex and landed up in that place," explained Doraemon.

"So we'll have to go the Robot World again to find them?" Nobita wondered.

"Nope. The path to it is sealed," Doraemon answered.

"Then what other options are there?"

"That…"

"Stop it right there kids!" a voice was heard from the back of the time machine. As the five turned back, they saw a man of early 30s riding on an ancient mythical beast, a dragon. The man was half-naked, exposing his built body.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let any of you stay alive," the dragon rider grinned. "Even if you all are just kids." With that statement, he drove the dragon to attack the five some.

"Hang on tight!" Doraemon yelled as he too, drove the time machine along the time tunnel. They were screaming as the dragon was spitting fireballs at them, each attack was evaded just in the nick of time.

"Here," Doraemon took out the magical torchlight from his 3-dimensional pocket and passed it to Nobita. Swiftly, he set the torchlight into 'small mode' and on it to shrink the adversary.

"Yes! We're sa-" Giant's excitement was interrupted as he realized nothing was happening to the dragon nor the evil doer. "Why won't it work?" Suneo cried.

"Impossible!" Doraeomon remarked, frowning.

"Hahahaha! Naïve kids. You think gadgets work against denizens of Veora?" said the man before his dragon made a dive towards the time machine and its young passengers.

"Doraemon!" Nobita warned. "Erm!" Aware of the attack made, Doraemon steered clear the beast's attack.

"Darn! Doraemon, Air Gun!" Doraemon passed his magical gadget that was cylindrical in shape with a hole in the middle for one's hand to be fitted in. In haste, Giant put it on and started combating with the dragon's fireball attack.

Giant's air attack was rendered useless as multiples of fireballs engulfed the air shot. After several exchange of attack, a vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?!" cried Giant. The black vortex began sucking everything in its radius. "Do…raemon!" Nobita shouted.

"I can't… Wah!!!" Doraemon's effort to pull away from the vortex was in vain as the vortex sucked the five some into it while the dragon was far enough to avoid meeting the same fate as the children.

"Hmph. They'll die, anyway. I'll have to report to General Sieg." The mysterious man with his green dragon as the vortex was clearing.

---

And that's it for the first chapter. Good? Bad? I suppose I need your comments/feedbacks. I wouldn't mind if anyone corrects my grammar mistake and teach me. That's why I'm writing fanfics to improve my English. It's not that my English is bad, I'd like to further consolidate my mastery on this language (:

10


	2. Heppy Town

Sorry for the hiatus. Had exams and everything. Although things will be more packed for me in my new semester, I guess it shouldn't be a major excuse for me to NOT update.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo and Giant are not owned by me.

"Hmm?" Nobita got up from an old wooden bed. "Where am I?" The spectacled boy looked around the small hut he was in. There was only the bed he was lying on, a fireplace and some burnt wood on it with ashes.

"What happened…?" he scratched his head as he got up, slowly on his feet.

"Oh, Nobita. You're awake!"

"Huh?" Nobita looked at the source of the voice. "Shizuka-chan!" he got excited and ran towards her. "You're safe! What happened to the others?"

"Oh, you're up." Another voice was heard. Nobita looked at the man. He has thick moustache, wearing medieval kind of attire. He was smiling warmly at a confused Nobita.

"And you are?"

"Greg," as he took a seat by the fireplace. It was early morning as the sun rose from the east. Dews dripped from a leaf to another leaf of a tree until they reached the ground. The hut was situated a stone's throw from the woods and beyond that was a trail leading to the capital of the country.

"So… how did I end up here?" questioned Nobita, looking at his classmate.

"After being sucked into the vortex…" Shizuka started.

Flashback

"_Ahh!" the kids and the robot cat were shouting in fear, not knowing what fate has in store for them. They were being sucked into the vortex. As time passed, they were being sucked deeper and deeper until they blacked out. _

_Out from the vortex, Nobita and Shizuka were tossed and dropped into a verdant jungle. Nobita ands Shizuka were dropped in the lake of the forest, located at the middle of the whole forest after coming out from the deadly vortex. _

_Greg, who was chopping down trees to make into lumber, witnessed the two kids who fell from the sky into the heart of the forest. Without a second thought, he dashed off with his axe to the lake. Upon arriving at the scene, he saw a unicorn, with wings brilliantly spreading swooped down the water and carried Shizuka off. It pointed its horn at Nobita and immediately, Greg understood its meaning. _

_He jumped into the crystal clear water, swam towards Nobita and with all his might, brought an unconscious Nobita to safety. After seeing both the kids safe, the Unicorn flew into the depths of the forest, leaving Greg to carry the two kids back to his hut with his cart. _

"_I can take the lumbers tomorrow. The kids must be brought back to my place first," so he did. He left his hard work there and carried Nobita and Shizuka back to his hut._

End Flashback

"I see, thank you mister." Nobita bowed at him as a sign of gratitude.

"No need to," he answered with a smile on his face.

"So what is it that the Unicorn wants from you?"

"I don't know. I just woke up few hours before you," said Shizuka. "I was just enjoying the scenery while Mr. Greg went to pick up his lumbers."

"Shizuka has told me more or less about the current situation," the man in his late 30s explained. "It would seem that you are separated from your friends."

Nobita heaved a sigh. "I hope they're alright."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are," reassured a kind Shizuka. That remark made Nobita smiled. "Yeah, you must be right."

"So… where am I? Where are we?" Nobita started questioning.

"Fiore." Greg replied promptly. "At least, this country is known as. Where we are talking at is the edge of Greeen."

Nobita looked out at the verdant faunas through the window. To him, the forest gave him a warm and pleasant feeling, as if it was like the hill behind his school.

"Hmm…"

"What's up, Nobita-kun?"

"I was thinking. In another world, there must be at least another language foreign to us. How can we communicate without the 'Translation Jelly'?"

"I've been wondering about that too."

"Hmm…" both of them thought aloud.

"Oh well, I guess we should be glad we can converse with them and vice-versa," Nobita broke the silence.

"Yeah."

A few days passed. Nobita and Shizuka were focusing on recuperating and planning their next step; that was to find their separated companions. In the morning, Nobita and Shizuka would help Greg in his wood-chopping job as he sold them to the nearest town, Heppy Town. Of course, he brought along two of them to bring them out from the old hut into a new place with many things to be seen and experienced.

"Woah," exclaimed Nobita. "That person could change the paper to a tree!" A woman in robe grasped crumpled papers and changed them into a fine, pine tree.

"Oh, yes. You're new to this world," Greg stopped the cart full of quality wood. "She was applying something called 'Mana.'"

"Mana?" asked Shizuka.

"Let's just say… We draw 'Mana' which is an untapped energy in our body. It's a different set of energy, different from our body fatigue. Of course, using Mana makes us tired. However, it's a different set of energy from our fatigue which is only drained by performing physical tasks," Greg started explaining. "Err… you guys get it?" Nobita blanked, trying to interpret the explanation.

"To put it in a simpler way, Mana is something to perform something that we can't, back in our world," Shizuka tried.

"Oh. I get it!" Nobita hit his palm with his clenched fist. "It's something used to use magic. Like in RPG!"

"If that's how you interpret it," Greg shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Greg."

"What's it?"

"Where we going?"

"There." Greg pointed at the large mansion few minutes away. It was not only humongous, beautiful as well. The white wall mixed well with the blue-coloured roof, giving it a friendly feeling. Birds were chirping on the ridge flashing. Sparrows. One was circling around before landing on a finger. The owner of the finger was a beautiful lady who was smiling demurely at the chirping sparrow.

"Greg," Shizuka called out to him. "Greg?" The two children looked at Greg who was looking at the lady. They looked up at the direction Greg's eyes were looking at.

"Sheesh. No wonder why he wasn't talking much when we were walking," commented Nobita whose eyes were still glued at the beauty. "I can understand why though."

"Greg~" Shizuka waved her hands in front of Greg to catch his attention which she managed to do so, snapping him out of his world.

"So-sorry," he looked down, blushing.

"Ahem!" The two young children smiled at him, making him blushing even more. "Let's get in."

They walked upwards the perron with the lumbers in the cart. On the left and right stood a guard each, with swords sheathed as they looked at the trios.

"I'm the lumber supplier. These two are my assistants."

The two guards looked at each other before allowing them to enter. Inside, Nobita and Shizuka were looking around at the different settings compared to the place where they hailed. Relics and antiques were placed neatly and carefully.

"Total would be 9880 lucre," the caretaker handed the money to Greg. "Take these to the storeroom," he ordered the servants who promptly followed the instruction.

"Thank-"

"AHH!"

"What was that?" the caretaker shouted. A few guards rushed up the stairs, of which one was familiar.

"It's Giant, isn't it?" Shizuka asked. "Without a doubt," nodded Nobita. They tried to follow suit but Greg caught hold of their arms. "It's dangerous!"

"But!"

Glass shattered. A thud was heard. There the actors and actress were.

"It was the lady from earlier!" cried Nobita. The people in the household were crowding the porch, only to be blocked by the guards earlier.

While on the stage, the fugitive was holding the lady captive with the fighters circling around them. Ten or so. Each with their swords or spears on guard.

"Put down your weapons," instructed the fugitive. "Or I'll have Miss Jeanne's throat slit." He brought his knife closer to her throat while his eyes were expecting them to surrender their weapons.

The situation was getting more intense. Shizuka was clasping her shivering hands as were the maids. The only noise made was by the shops a stone's throw from the mansion.

"Enough, Kyle!" a stern voice echoed the house. Everyone at the porch made way for the man of the house. "Let go of my daughter, now!" His voice was accompanied by a gun gripped on his right hand.

"Hmph! You think you can order me around like you use to? Dad?" Kyle smirked.

"Young master…" the caretaker sighed.

"Foolish son! You're deceived!"

"DECEIVED?" the man in his 20s laughed. "Have you ever tried heroine? It's the best darn thing in the world." He laughed even louder. His hand was not stable, probably a hair's breadth from his sister's throat.

"And you're threatening your father with your sister?" cried one of the fighters around who turned out to be Giant.

"You stupid brat! What do you know?" his red-eyes dilated in anger. "Tch!" Giant gritted his teeth in response.

"It's money or kiss your daughter goodbye!"

"Brother… Don't…" tears flowed down Jeanne's cheek.

"Quick!"

"Tsk… How much?" the father gave in as he lowered his gun.

"Heh. Wise choice, old man. 1000000 lucre."

"George…"

"Yes, master," replied the old caretaker promptly.

As if guided by instinct, Nobita snatched the gun from the father to two and fired it at the drug addict with great accuracy. Instead of a normal bullet, it was cladded in white glow. The speed of the bullet was sufficient for the brother to take the sister's life away. In a blink of an eye, the bullet accelerated and grazed his shoulder. However, that was enough to draw distance from the prey and predator, giving time for the fighters to stop his attack.

At the same time, Nobita was hurled backwards due to the great recoil from the fire. Another event happened, in the blink of an eye. Kyle threw the dagger with its tip pointing at his sister. All of them could only watch but Greg dashed forward. With his body facing the dagger, he took the damage. The dagger stabbed his left chest. Whether it had struck his heart, no one knew. A beautiful Jeanne screamed at the sight of Greg's sacrifice.

While Kyle was apprehended by Giant and his comrades, Jeanne was crying over Greg while the maids and servants ran to the nearest clinic to find for doctors.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter. Good? Bad? Feedbacks are very much welcomed. I would really like a constructive review as to better myself (:

10


	3. One week

I feel obliged to clear up some questions as well as summarise things here. So here it is, the third chapter.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a crazy trip so far. We (Doraemon, Nobita, Giant, Suneo and I) had been to many places. We were once stuck in the prehistoric era because of the damaged time machine. We fought in the ocean of Atlantis to protect the world. We fought pirates, parasites and many more. Perhaps this is another adventure given to us by God. _

_We were thrown into this world; Fiore after a dragon attacked us. Fortunately, a kind woodcutter saved Nobita and I and hospitalized us until we were better. He told us there was a unicorn. I've never seen it although I'd like to. Childish as I may sound, it's one of the things I wish for since I was young. _

_Speaking of Greg, last week's events were intense. Kyle who was a drug addict would go to an extent to threaten his own father with his sister as hostage. Talk about cruelty! Thankfully, Nobita's brave action (and skills) saved the day. His arm was injured though, due to the strong recoil. But Greg's injury was worse. Doctor said it was a lucky and unlucky thing._

_Why? Lucky was because the dagger didn't stab his heart. Unlucky was because he bleed too much. He could survive for another day, two days at most. It was very solemn in the room. Miracle happened though. The Unicorn mentioned by Greg appeared. She accelerated his recovery rate as well as Nobita's. We were very much relieved and thankful towards Unicorn. Few days later, Greg was getting better while Nobita was fully recovered. Of course, none of us visited Greg much now that Jeanne was always there for him. How sweet~_

_As for what happened during the battle… Nobita is aligned with the gun, known as Dawn. Channeling his Mana, he can fire bullets (purely Mana) without having the need to reload them. And what made the bullet accelerated? It was Suneo. Suneo the Mage. Apparently he casted a spell otherwise known as 'Haste' to speed up the bullet. He and Giant were found unconscious around the area, where the master of the house (also the father to Jeanne and Kyle), Sir Jake hospitalized them until they recovered, the same situation as Nobita and I. _

_I was told. Giant showed potential as a swordsman and therefore trained to be one. I couldn't agree less. He has strength to begin with. Meanwhile, Suneo trained by himself to perfect some of the basic spells. It was coincidental (and fortunate) that he came back from the mountain and the whole hostage thing was happening. _

_As for myself, I created a block of cube few days back. Sir Jak took notice of it and classified me as a mage, a supporting type though. Jeanne invested her time in training her when she's not with Greg. It was grueling but I suppose our past adventures toughened us._

_Yesterday, Sir Jak told us of the predicament to country of Fiore. The advent of this evil organization known as 'Threevil.' Many fell under their influence of the drugs; heroine. More and more people are allowing it to invade their life. As far as to abandon their family, I cannot agree with all these. Kyle was one of the many victims. _

_However, our bigger worry is the absence of Doraemon. We have no idea where he is right now. He owes us a long explanation. Is he safe? Who was the one who attacked us? Why were we brought here? What happened exactly? _

_Oh, God. I hope and wish and pray that everyone and everything will be fine. _

_-Shizuka- _

* * *

That's it folks. Short. Hopefully I'll finish the next ASAP (:


End file.
